The Whitewashed Villa
by Melbell14ns
Summary: Jane goes with Mr. Rochester to the Mediterranean Villa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jane listen to me." I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. My heart was still racing from the kisses I had allowed him to give me. Passionate kisses that would have filled my heart with delight had it truly been our wedding night. Instead it was a mockery of it. The firelight, the bed, his body pressing against mine with the evidence of how our immodest actions had affected him it was all too much. I took a deep breath as he stammered and then paused, making sure I was listening.

"We will live as brother and 'd have our separate chambers, come together in the afternoons, for tea, or to play bowls, something sedate and traditional." His voice dropped to a whisper, "I give you my word, I wouldn't touch. Maybe, a chaste peck on the cheek on birthdays. I wouldn't tempt you into a life of sin Jane. I wouldn't do that."

I let out the breath had been holding. His hand was between my own and pressed my lips to it. Foolish man. Dear, dear foolish Edward. I closed my eyes, I felt to refuse outright would be foolhardy at this moment. We were both so feverish. Instead I replied,

"I must rest now." Rising, away from his embrace.

"Yes," He said his voice gentle but disappointed, willing to be patient. I turned and his gaze was one of absolute tenderness. It broke my heart. "Yes you must rest." He stood and I followed him to the door.

"We'll talk in the morning." I promised as I opened it.

"Yes in the morning." His voice had an eagerness to it. He went through the doorway and then turned around. He looked like a small child.

"You will think about the villa?" He asked.

I gave him a small smile, "We'll talk in the morning."

With that I closed the door. As soon as I heard his footsteps retreating down the hallway I sprung into action. With small handkerchief I bound up what little I felt I had rightful claim to. I picked my parcel and felt a small pang at the lightness of it. It would have to do.

I came across the pearls that had been picked for me, that I worn for so short a time. Those were not mine. They were for some extinct breed, killed by truth. I looked to the window. The night was still dark and stood there, waiting, wondering what the merit would be leaving now or waiting for dawn. I would need time to walk and dawn would not give me that. My frayed nerves jumped as I unlocked the door, the click sounding deafening to my ears. I peered out into the dark and saw nothing. Slowly I picked my way down the corridor. I saw and heard no one but as I turned the corner I saw a light spilling out from under the doorway. It was Mr. Rochester's room. I would have to pass it in order to make my way down the stairway. Holding my breath I silently made my way towards the light. As I reached it I paused. I could hear him pacing within.

Oh my Edward, waiting for day to break and he could send for me. My handed glided towards the lock but I drew it back. I stood there frozen as a statue in the pool of light. Behind me lay my room empty and quiet, in front of me lay the staircase, it's opening a yawning mouth of some terrifying beast that would swallow me whole and beside me was the only happiness I had ever known.

If I could have but only a fraction of Samson's strength! My resolve, weakened by the day, lack of rest and food, and terror of the unknown life in front of me, broke. I could not move myself an inch forward. The villa, my supposed Eden, swam before my eyes as tears fell thick and fast down my cheeks. I could not leave.

"God forgive me." My heart cried. I turned, and slowly walked back towards my room. The tears had dried by the time I returned. I stood there for a moment and then steeled myself. I had made the choice. My bed was made and I was to lay in it and so I did. I fell asleep only moments after laying down.

I woke up the next day. The sunlight shone through the window and I could hear the birds singing. I rose, dressed, and waited patiently. The expected knock came and I unlatched the door. It was Mrs. Fairfax. I could see her lips were pressed in a thin line.

"The Master would have you meet him in the drawing room after breakfast."

I nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Fairfax. I will be down presently."

"Dear child." She began and I looked into her eyes and saw her fear. I lay a reassuring hand on her own.

"All will be well." I said smiling and brushed past her.

I ate quickly. Adele was not at the table with me and when I inquired, was told she had been sent outside with Sophie for the morning. Alone, I ate with ravenous hunger having not eaten anything since the day before yesterday. With my strength returning as did my resolve to see through my decision.

The study door was closed but before I could raise my hand to knock it opened. Mr. Rochester filled the doorway and once he saw it was me, stood back and let me pass inside. He shut the door behind me and I sat unbidden in an armchair. He sat down across from me, his entire being focused on me.

"How are you this morning Jane?" He asked

"I am better sir." I said, folding my hands in my lap.

"Have you, do you-" He stopped stuttering, he seemed terrified to push me further.

"I have thought about it." I said and he leaned forward, "I will go with you to the villa as your sister."

He let out a breath and nodded. "Thank you Jane, yes." He stood and kneeled in front of me.

"I give you my promise." He said taking my hands in his. "I will not tempt you." He turned my hands over and kissed the palms. His head bowed over my lap and then lifted towards me. I reached a hand up and cupped his cheek, my thumb sliding the length of the bone.

"That will be a promise we will both keep."

Mr. Rochester nodded and stood. He held his hand out. "We will start our preparations."

I took his hand and stood. Walking towards the door and my future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was three months before I departed for the Mediterranean. Mr. Rochester left the day after I agreed to go with him. We did not see each other again since that meeting. He had instructed me to go about my daily routine in teaching Adele and to reveal nothing. I did as he asked, my own desire for secrecy matched his.

During those months I found a school for Adele that I deemed a good match for the child and, through Mrs. Fairfax, communicated to Mr. Rochester of it. He sent back word of his approval and, with it, the final plans for her were complete. I also had communication from him, again through Mrs. Fairfax, the good lady was all too happy to have direct contact between Mr. Rochester and I kept at a minimum, that he had found me a new station. This false direction I supposed was given for the benefit of everyone else.

So I kept up with the charade and waited. What do you suppose my feelings were? I was not unhappy, but I was uneasy. My decision had come at a price, that I knew all too well but, could it, I mean to say was my debt able to be absolved through my own will? I did not know. It was like walking a tightrope and if I should but lean to one side or the other I would plummet. But press on to the end I would.

Adele presently, went to school. I sent her off myself, covered with kisses and tears that were not wholly from the sweet little creature. I watched her go with pangs of sadness, wondering when I would indeed see her again.

With Adele gone, it was time for my own departure. Mr. Rochester had given word of my new position, a same Mrs. Dionysius O'Gall of Bitternut Lodge in Ireland that he had told me of four months before. I suppose it was his way of showing me in secret code that this was not real but indeed a false lead that I would recognize.

I began to set my things in order. I left the clothes and the jewelry that Mr. Rochester had graced his girl bride. That bride was not I. While I was packing, I came across my wedding gown. It hung in the back of the wardrobe where I had put it that ill fated day. I left that as well, I was no bride, nor ever would be.

My journey, when I did finally leave Thornfield, was a tiring one. It was winter and the travel over land and sea much chilled me. I had never been on a boat and the rough waters, bilious smoke from the stacks, and icy gales did little to endear it to me.

I did take a moment to stand at the rail, perhaps a touch unsteadily, and bid farewell to my native shores. I watched as they disappeared in the cold winter mist and was gone. Almost as if a curtain was descending on that chapter of my life.

I was on that ship for three days. The crew, a majority French, English, and Italian kept to themselves. Fellow passengers as well kept their distance, everyone preferring to stay to their own bunks rather than risk being tossed about on the seas. Mr. Rochester had booked me my own cabin which I kept to for the majority of my journey feeling rather ill. It was with great relief when, on the third day, Le Havre was spotted and we were docked.

I now stood for the first time on this foreign soil and looked about me. Others rushed around me without one glance in my direction. I began to wonder what my next step was. Was someone to come for me or was I to inquire? I began to move towards what looked like a clerk's office to ask for directions when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Jane Eyre!" It was Mr. Rochester. I turned and searched eagerly for the voice. He had come! I finally caught sight of him through the crowd. His hat was and he was waving to me, when he saw that I had seen him, replaced it onto his head. I stayed where I was as he made his way through the crowd. My heart, which lept at the sight of him, was not recovered by the time he reached me.

"You've come at last Jane." He said reaching me. There was a smile on his lips and his eyes were searching mine earnestly. I smiled up at him but inwardly steadied myself. I kept myself on my guard. These first few moments would test how well Mr. Rochester would keep his word and I mine.

"It is good to see you sir." I said and that did much to check his enthusiasm. I saw him pause and remember and his smile softened.

"You must be tired Jane." He said, "Come, I have a hotel for the night we have a long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow."

He led me through the docks and my eyes were drawn to all around me. I had never seen so many people in one place before. I caught sight of cargo and people from the east.

"It's like the whole world is here in a glimpse." I said.

Mr. Rochester chuckled and slowed down so that I could observe more from the ships. Slowly, we reached the carriage that waited for us. A servant leapt down, dressed in the sigil of the hotel, and opened the door for us. Mr. Rochester held out a hand to help me in. I took it and, even through my glove, could feel his warmth.

The carriage shut us away from the bustling world and began to move. I sat across from him and my hands were folded in my lap. I did not know where to look.

"I thought you might not come." He spoke his voice quiet. His face was trained on the floor and he glanced up at me.

"I have come sir, as you can see."

"Are you real Jane?" He asked raising his thick eyebrows. "I feel as if this is one of my dreams."

He had dreamt of me? I wondered if they were like mine, which had far too often strayed back to the memories of the night he had asked me to come to the villa with him. This was dangerous.

"I can't imagine a dream being this detailed." I replied glancing out the window to the street that we rode along.

"No, I suppose not." He said and a silence fell between us. It was an uneasy one that I was not accustomed to with him. The minutes dragged on and I finally said,

"Sir-"

"Edward." He interrupted me firmly. My surprise must have shown on my face because he took a breath and softened his tone. "Jane, if we are to live as brother and sister we should address each other as equals. Will you allow that?" He asked.

I pressed my hands together "I will allow that, when I can remember it."

He smiled, in that way of his, that was both triumphant and pleased.

The coach arrived at the hotel. We alighted and Edward escorted me into the grand building. It was a level of opulence that I could only describe as French. The gilded moulding and crystal chandelier set off the grand high ceiling. The voices echoing off the marble floors made the room cavern like. One could fancy they had stumbled into the cave of Ali Baba and the forty thieves.

"It's a grand place is it not?" Mr. Rochester whispered into my ear as he directed me up the staircase.

"I've never seen anything like it." I murmured truthfully.

Up the flight of stairs we went and down a long hallway rich with similar decorations accented with heavy purple drapes lined windows. Mr. Rochester's suite was in the east wing and a maid came and greeted us as we walked in.

"This is mademoiselle?" She asked curtsying.

"Indeed Marion, this is Miss Eyre."

"How do you do?" I asked in French. She was a sweet cherubic little thing of about thirty and she smiled at my French.

"I am well mademoiselle, if you please, allow me to show you to your chamber so that you may rest before dinner."

I gratefully followed her into a set of rooms set aside for me. There, for the first time in three days, I was able to bathe properly and dress neatly. I rested for an hour or so before I was roused by Marion bidding me to come and have dinner.

I found Mr. Rochester on a settee and he stood as I entered the room. Close to the window, dinner was laid out and we took our seats. I could see the city out of the window and marveled aloud of the view.

"You'll see quite a different scene in a days time." Mr. Rochester replied.

"What is it like Edward?" I asked.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It is secluded and one with nature Jane. You wake up every morning to the sounds of the ocean against the rocks and sand. The house is on a small cliff that overlooks the trees and the water. The birds Jane, you can hear in the trees as they sing to each other. In the winter it is cooler, not so arctic as our own English winters, but during the day it is pleasant to walk along the shore. Do you think that a fine thing Jane?"

"I do sir." I said. He raised his eyebrows and I corrected myself, "Edward." I gave him a half serious glare that he laughed at. It seemed to lessen the tension between us and I felt myself grow more at ease.

The clock struck and the sun had disappeared over the horizon. The city was still lit however with thousands of lamps. Mr. Rochester stood and rang the bell.

"We shall be leaving early tomorrow Jane. Marion will wake you but until then we shall rest. Are you ready for an adventure Jane?" He looked down at me.

"I am ready." I said and stood. He bowed as he said goodnight and I left him. Marion helped me into bed, something I hoped I would not have to become accustomed to as I was used to preparing my own toilet. As I drifted off to sleep I felt a bit more easy. We had made it through what I hoped was one of the hardest parts. We had kept our promise and now we must continue to keep it.


End file.
